


A Late Night Chat

by Sa1989



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Set after days of future past. A hank/Charles fic requested by Vgault





	A Late Night Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



Requests are welcome 

A Late Night Chat   
Hank was working on his latest project, thinking over everything that had happened. The world were slowly accepting mutants or so it seemed but hank was not convinced that humans and mutants would ever live together in peace. His lover Charles was a optimist about the state of the world but hank had seen too much to ever be a optimist. Charles came in to check on hank because hank had been in a mood since they had saved the president, he suspected it was because raven had ran off with Erik once again. Charles still hoped Raven would see that Erik's vision of the future for mutants was wrong and there was a better way but he wouldn't force her to came home.  
Hank looked up and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.  
Hank "hey Charles"  
Charles "Raven will be okay"  
Hank "I know, I mean it's Raven. She can take care of herself"  
Charles "then what has you so down?"  
Hank "just thinking"  
Charles "care to share?"  
Hank "don't you already know, you're a mind reader"  
Charles "you know I would never read your mind without permission"  
Hank "I know, sorry I just can't stop thinking about the future where Logan came from, the one where being a mutant was a crime punishable by death"  
Charles "that future won't happen because we saved Trask and the president"  
Hank "yeah but whose to say that the new future will be any better"  
Charles "you just have to have faith that people will accept us for who and what we are"  
Hank "do you ever get tired of looking at the bright side of things?"  
Charles "no never" Hank just shook his head, Charles would always be Charles, not that hank would have him any other way.  
Charles "how about a early night?"  
Hank "yeah okay" they went to bed and made love, hank needed to be close to Charles and Charles was more than happy with that.


End file.
